La Milla Verde
thumb|254pxThe Green Mile (conocida como La milla verde en España, y Milagros inesperados en Hispanoamérica) es una película estadounidense de 1999, escrita, producida y dirigida por Frank Darabont e interpretada por Tom Hanks, Michael Clarke Duncan, David Morse, Barry Pepper, James Cromwell, Doug Hutchison, Michael Jeter, Bonnie Hunt, Eve Brent, Harry Dean Stanton, Sam Rockwell, Jeffrey DeMunn y Dabbs Greer en los papeles principales. Está basada en la novela de Stephen King (The Green Mile) publicada en español con el título El pasillo de la muerte. En el 2000 fue galardonada con el Premio Saturno a la mejor película, al mejor actor secundario (Michael Clarke Duncan) y a la mejor actriz secundaria (Patricia Clarkson). Argumento La película narra la vida de Paul Edgecomb, que siendo un anciano de 108 años, cuenta su historia como oficial del «corredor de la muerte» en la penitenciaría Cold Mountain, en el estado de Luisiana, durante la década de 1930. Edgecomb tiene entre sus presos a un personaje con poderes sobrenaturales que es capaz de sanar a personas y hacer otros tipos de actos paranormales. Personajes John Coffey Interpretado por Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012). John Coffey es un sentenciado por violar y asesinar a dos niñas. Este hecho no parece lógico dada la personalidad humana demostrada por el prisionero. Coffey es favorecido por los funcionarios y los reclusos de la prisión. Su carácter a pesar de su enorme tamaño es el de un niño inocente. Elige ser ejecutado a cara descubierta, porque le teme a la oscuridad y, antes de ello, cumplen su único deseo de ver una película. John Coffey sufre por la cruel discriminación y a la maldad que reina en este mundo perverso, que choca con su espíritu bondadoso. Coffey tiene capacidades curativas milagrosas Paul Edgecomb Interpretado por Tom Hanks (1956-), el primero de los dos protagonistas, Edgecomb es el jefe de Alabama Death Row (La Milla Verde) durante la depresión económica de 1929. Paul es curado de una infección urinaria por John Coffey. Más tarde John Coffey le muestra que el asesino de las niñas es Wharton; y gracias a esta visión Paul, es premiado con el don de la vida. Brutus «Mole» Howell Interpretado por David Morse (1953-). Segundo a cargo de Cold Mountain's Death Row, Brutus Howell, a menudo denominado "Mole" por los demás debido a su gran tamaño, es el más cercano amigo de Paul Edgecomb. A pesar de su nombre y de intimidar a Wetmore, él es pacífico. William «Billy the Kid» Wharton Interpretado por Sam Rockwell (1968-). Es conocido como «Billy the Kid», y actúa como un antagonista. Es un asesino con problemas psicóticos. Trabajó en la granja donde vivían las dos niñas por las que condenaron a Coffey. Wharton las secuestra y las viola, ocasionándoles la muerte. William ataca, en ocasiones, a los oficiales. Wharton es también racista, ya que durante la película utiliza repetidamente términos ofensivos y despectivos contra los negros. Se supone que él tiene tendencias homosexuales cuando agrede verbalmente a Percy Wetmore de una forma depredadora y lasciva. Wharton es más tarde asesinado a balazos por Percy. Eduard Delacroix Interpretado por Michael Jeter (1952-2003). Eduard Delacroix, más conocido como "Del", es un recluso que se convierte en un amigo de John Coffey. Del descubre un ratón a quien llama Sr. Jingles, que se convertirá en su mejor amigo. Él desprecia a Wetmore, quien también le odia. Del incluso es atacado por Percy fracturándole tres dedos y más tarde pisa a Sr Jingles de una forma cruel, pero el ratón es sanado por Coffey. Por último, la ejecución de Del es saboteada por Percy a fin de causar el máximo dolor; no moja la esponja que debe de conducír la electricidad al cerebro y Del muere calcinado tras una brutal agonía. Arlen Bitterbuck Interpretado por Graham Greene (1952-), Arlen Bitterbuck es un nativo americano que estaba en la cárcel cuando John Coffey llegó a Cold Mountain. Arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, en la noche de su ejecución habla a Paul Edgecomb acerca de su convicción de que, si una persona se arrepiente de sus pecados, regresará tras su muerte a la época en que fue feliz. Percy Wetmore Interpretado por Doug Hutchison (1960-). Wetmore es un cínico y sádico, aunque a la vez cobarde oficial de correcciones que agrede a los reos. Ha sido privilegiado por el hecho de que su tía está casada con el gobernador del estado, lo que le permite continuar con su comportamiento déspota. A menudo utiliza esta ventaja. En cierto momento, mata al Sr. Jingles aplastándolo con su pie, el cual revive más tarde gracias a los dones de Coffey. Wetmore es atormentado por Wild Bill, un asesino en serie de la cárcel. También sabotea la ejecución del preso Eduard Delacroix. Los demás miembros de la milla castigan a Wetmore en la habitación para enfermos mentales. Luego es puesto en libertad, sólo para ser atrapado por Coffey. Coffey le transmite la enfermedad que había absorbido a la esposa de Harold Moores. Wetmore, ahora con la enfermedad maldita, dispara y mata a "Billy the Kid". Percy queda trastornado por haber contenido el mal en su interior, y es más tarde llevado a una institución de salud mental que, irónicamente, es Briar Ridge Mental Hospital, a la que iba a ser trasladado como guardia. Harry Terwilliger Interpretado por Jeffrey DeMunn (1947-), es el carcelero más viejo que asegura que John Coffey es culpable. Se opone al plan de sacar a Coffey para curar a Melinda aunque después cede. Harold "Hal" Moores Interpretado por James Cromwell (1940-). Director de la prisión de Cold Mountain, Hal Moores es un amigo de Edgecombe. Su vida personal proporciona gran parte del drama de la película. Desde el principio, se reveló que su esposa Melinda (Patricia Clarkson) tenía un tumor cerebral inoperable que es curado por Coffey. Dean Stanton Interpretado por Barry Pepper (1970-), es el más joven carcelero, el más preocupado por la cárcel, dado que se queja de que Mr. Jingles se meta en la cámara acolchada, y que le atemoriza el plan de sacar a John Coffey para curar a Melinda. Dean llora al participar en la ejecución de Coffey. Mr. Jingles Un ratón que inicialmente causó una cantidad de problemas, es más tarde la mascota de Delacroix. El ratón muere cuando Percy lo pisa pero es resucitado por Coffey. Mr. Jingles recibió el don de la vida el día de la fallida ejecución de Del. Cuando Edgecomb narra la historia, él aún vive. Reparto Banda sonora # Old Alabama - B.B. And Group # Monstrous Big # The Two Dead Girls # The Mouse On The Mile # Foolishment # Billy-Be-Frigged # Coffey's Hands # Cheek To Cheek - Fred Astaire # Condemned Man # Limp Noodle # Scared Of The Dark # Wild Bill # Cigar Box # Circus Mouse # The Bad Death Of Eduard Delacroix # Boy's Eye # Two Run-Throughs # Red Over Green # I Can t Give You Anything But Love - Billie Holiday # That's The Deal # L'Homme Mauvais # An Offense To The Heart # Morphine & Cola # Night Journey # Danger Of Hell # Done Tom Turkey # Did You Ever See A Dream Walking - Gene Austin # Trapingus Parish # Boogeyman # Shine My Knob # Briar Ridge # Coffey On The Mile # Punishment # Charmaine - Guy Lombardo And His Royal Canadians # Now Long Gone # No Exceptions # The Green Mile Premios Premios Óscar Globos de Oro Premios Saturn Véase también * El pasillo de la muerte, la novela traducción de The Green Mile, novela de Stephen King. Referencias Enlaces externos * Official film website * [http://www.imdb.es/title/tt0120689/ La milla verde] en la Internet Movie Database * MovieGlimpse.com / Green Mile (shows parallels with Jesus Christ & John Coffey) * HollywoodJesus / Green Mile (this website offers a commentary by Frank Darabont (Director and Screenwriter of 'The Green Mile') on the Christ parallels within the book/film) * Boheme Magazine / Green Mile (on the Christ parallels within the book/film) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de 1999 Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Stephen King Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar